Veintitrés de septiembre
by Blaine CrisStiles
Summary: Inicio del otoño, Blaine se encuentra en Central Park a un joven de ojos azules al cual no se atreve a hablarle pero no deja de encontrárselo durante todo el día y no puede dejar de pensar en él. ONE-SHOT


Quitar los paréntesis para escuchar las canciones, se recomienda escuchar las canciones.

* * *

"Veintitrés de septiembre primer día del otoño y mi estación favorita" pensó Blaine Anderson cuando se levantó el domingo por la mañana, el sol ya tenia ese toque diferente que tanto le gustaba del otoño, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomando lo necesario para la presentación que tendría en un par de horas mas, seria en Central Park, su Universidad había organizado un pequeño festival musical para que los alumnos que quisieran levantarse un domingo por la mañana mostraran un poco de su talento, así que Blaine no había dudado en decir que el estaría presente, era una excelente oportunidad que no dejaría pasar por nada, veintitrés de septiembre y en Central Park, seria un idiota si no se hubiera propuesto para participar en el festival.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Blaine mientras recorría el camino a la cafetería que siempre visitaba, le dieron su orden de café unos minutos después y se sintió agradecido cuando por fin un trago de su bebida favorita recorría su garganta, era lo que necesitaba para que su día fuera aun mas perfecto, primer día del otoño, cantaría en Central Park y su orden de café favorita Medium Drip, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?.

Unos minutos después se encontraba caminando por Central Park, tratando de no tirar las partituras que llevaba en las manos y tomar café al mismo tiempo, el lugar estaba lleno de niños y al parecer de sus padres era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban del lugar ver a tanta gente diferente reunida por el simple hecho de disfrutar de un momento lejos de los deberes que tenían el resto de la semana, le dio un sorbo mas a su café disfrutando de como lo reanimaba por las mañanas tomar su bebida favorita, estaba por llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el escenario cuando alguien llamó su atención un chico de ojos azules iba pasando a su lado, sus miradas se encontraron por unos momentos y pudo ver esa ligera sonrisa del chico que le iluminó el rostro haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran aun mas, el blanco de su piel contrastaba con sus ojos, por un momento Blaine se quedó eclipsado por la forma en que sus ojos le estaban devolviendo la mirada, el chico siguió caminando y sin poder evitarlo Blaine se dio la vuelta para observarlo alejarse, el chico hizo lo mismo, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro cuando el chico se dio cuenta que Blaine le estaba sonriendo también pero siguió su camino al mismo tiempo que Blaine se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar donde se presentaría el festival pero lo hizo aun pensando aun en el dueño de los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la parte de atrás del escenario para escuchar algunas indicaciones de los profesores y los organizadores del evento, le informaron que sería el sexto y ultimo en presentarse así que comenzó a estudiar sus partituras mientras continuaba tomando su café pero sin dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido mas valiente y se hubiera acercado al chico de ojos azules y simplemente lo hubiera saludado, descartó la idea con un movimiento de cabeza repitiéndose que no era algo que él haría aunque en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo, había algo que había llamado su atención pero ahora no podía hacer nada había dejado pasar la oportunidad.

Cuando finalmente lo llamaron le sonrió a su profesor de música, escuchó el ligero sonido de los aplausos cuando dijeron su nombre, sabía que no había nadie de su familia y que aunque algunos de sus amigos habían dicho que irían sabía muy bien que no se levantarían tan temprano para ir a verlo un domingo por la mañana pero aun así había querido presentarse el simple hecho de poder cantar lo hacia feliz.

Subió al escenario con ese ligero nervio que siempre lo embargaba antes de una presentación, caminó casi en automático al piano que había justo en medio del escenario, acomodando sus partituras se sentó y respiró para darse ánimos.

http[:][/][/][w]ww.[youtube].[c]om[/]watch?v=me1ZNMxRqpE

-Buenos días, soy Blaine Anderson- dijo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro, pudo ver como el publico aplaudía un poco esperando ansiosos a que empezara a cantar, comenzó a tocar las primeras notas con lentitud disfrutando del contacto de sus dedos con las teclas y empezó a cantar, escuchó el suspiro de algunas chicas cuando reconocieron la canción, continuo tocando concentrado en las notas de la canción, disfrutando de cada palabra que interpretaba, sus dedos recorrían el piano haciendo sonar las notas al tiempo que su voz acompañaba la música que el piano producía, por momentos sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando de ese momento tan especial que estaba teniendo.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a interpretar el coro de la canción, unos ojos captaron su atención, sin saber muy bien que hacer continuo cantando la pero sin dejar de ver los ojos que lo estaban observando fijamente, una sonrisa bailaba en el rostro del dueño de los ojos azules mientras Blaine continuaba interpretando la canción, por momentos elevaba mas su voz y cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse en las notas que estaba tocando pero podía sentir como el chico lo seguía observando, era uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida y le gustaba saber que ese chico del cual no tenia idea de su nombre estuviera presente.

Cada palabra que estaba interpretando al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían las teclas del piano la estaba disfrutando como nunca había disfrutado algo, se sentía libre cantando, simplemente cantando haciendo que su voz se escuchara en Central Park podía ver como poco a poco mas gente se iba uniendo al lugar, se tomó un poco de tiempo para tocar lentamente algunas notas de la canción para después lentamente ir subiendo el tono de su voz y tocar con un poco mas de rapidez, sus ojos de vez en cuando se encontraban con el dueño de los ojos azules que no había perdido detalle de toda la interpretación de Blaine.

Finalmente el ritmo de la canción lo había hecho mas rápido que el principio, se tomó un momento para terminar la canción, disfrutando aun mas de las ultimas palabras que cantó, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y los aplausos algunos discretos y otros mas efusivos llenaron el lugar, le dedicó una sonrisa al chico de ojos azules y este sonrió aun mas al notar la sonrisa de Blaine.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Blaine totalmente agradecido por los aplausos de los espectadores –Hoy inicia el otoño así que quise dedicarles esto espero que les guste- comentó Blaine cambiando sus partituras para comenzar a tocar una melodía que tiempo atrás había escuchado y que simplemente le había encantado sobre todo porque llevaba el nombre de su estación favorita del año: Otoño.

http[:][/][/][w]ww.[youtube].[c]om[/]watch?v=TDOTGW9_Z74

Mientras seguía tocando sin poder evitarlo por momentos sus ojos se encontraban con el de ojos azules y este le dedicaba sonrisas cada que sus ojos se encontraban, sus dedos tocaban las teclas del piano logrando que el lugar se llenara de la música del piano, haciendo armonía con el ambiente del lugar y con los espectadores, sus dedos recorrían el piano como de memoria había tocado esa melodía para él mismo tantas veces que era tan fácil como respirar, tocó las ultimas notas de la melodía con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, los aplausos nuevamente llenaron el lugar haciendo que Blaine se sintiera orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

-Gracias- agradeció sinceramente, le dedicó una sonrisa mas al chico antes de dirigirse a las escaleras del escenario que era la única forma para abandonarlo, ahora estaba seguro que se acercaría al chico tenia un poco mas de valor que en la mañana, bajó del escenario inmediatamente pero todos sus compañeros se fueron sobre él para abrazarlo orgullosos de lo que había interpretado y como había capturado a todo el publico sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo lo arrastraron fuera del lugar con la idea de festejar el excelente festival que habían tenido, había perdido otra oportunidad para acercarse al chico pensó Blaine pero se guardó sus pensamientos y trató de disfrutar con sus compañeros el festejo que habían organizado.

Cuando se terminó el festejo Blaine se encontraba completamente animado debido a los comentarios de sus compañeros y sus profesores, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su departamento satisfecho de la mañana que había tenido.

Recordando que le faltaban algunas cosas del supermercado decidió entrar al que le quedaba mas cercano, estando en el supermercado tomó algunas manzanas verdes en el área de frutas cuando se dio cuenta que el dueño de unos ojos azules estaba saliendo del lugar, sin poder evitarlo dejó las manzanas que había tomado y corrió tras el chico pero no logró alcanzarlo, se pasó las manos por el cabello sonriendo incrédulamente, lo había visto tres veces, tres veces y las tres veces no se había acercado a él.

Sin poder evitarlo sus pies lo llevaron lejos del camino a su departamento y continuo caminando bastante tiempo disfrutando de New York siempre había querido vivir en New York y ahora que vivía en la gran ciudad disfrutaba o trataba de disfrutar cada momento que pasaba en ella, frunció el ceño al notar unos ojos azules al otro lado de la calle sonrió incrédulo por lo que acaba de ver, no podía creer que era la cuarta vez en el día que miraba al chico de ojos azules, estaba por cruzar la calle para alcanzar al chico cuando el de ojos azules desapareció nuevamente, entre frustrado y sorprendido se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Se debatía entre la incredulidad y la decepción mientras caminaba nuevamente a Central Park le hacia sentir mejor pensar en disfrutar de un momento a solas un domingo por la tarde, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su estación favorita del año y su lugar favorito, se sentó en una de las bancas observando a la gente pasar, pronto se dio cuenta que al parecer había un pequeño evento de baile, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al notar como un gran numero de parejas se encontraba bailando las canciones que ponían al azar, era mágico ver como esas parejas disfrutaban tanto ese momento tan especial, se recargó aun mas en la banca y sin que pudiera hacer nada para dejar de pensar en eso, su mente comenzó a divagar imaginándose bailando con alguien en esa multitud de parejas, unos ojos azules en su fantasía momentánea lo acompañaban bailando y sonriendo disfrutando del lugar, la gente, la música, un momento sin lugar a dudas que hubiera sido muy especial si se hubiera atrevido a decir simplemente "hola" la primera vez que se había encontrado al chico, sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar; era un mensaje de su profesor diciéndole que había olvidado sus partituras en el piano que se había utilizado en el festival, al encontrarse en Central Park decidió ir a buscar sus partituras al fin y al cabo estaba solo a unos pasos del lugar donde había sido el festival y no quería extraviar sus partituras le tenia cierto cariño que no podía explicar pero eran parte de su vida.

Recorrió el camino lentamente disfrutando del clima y del atardecer que se estaba haciendo presente, completamente concentrado en el atardecer tan espectacular que estaba ocurriendo siguió caminando pero su concentración en el atardecer se vio interrumpida al reconocer unos ojos azules que se dirigían en dirección contraria a la de él, completamente aturdido por la sorpresa continuo caminando y el chico paso a su lado dirigiéndole una sonrisa pero sin detener su camino, Blaine caminó unos pasos mas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si no se acercaba al chico, se dio medio vuelta dispuesto a perseguir al chico cuando se dio cuenta que este también se había volteado, caminando lentamente se dirigió al dueño de los ojos azules y en quien había pensando todo el día, al notar como el chico también caminaba hacia él una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine que se hizo mas grande cuando estuvo frente al chico.

-Hola, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson- se presento y estiró la mano tomando la mano que el chico que le estaba ofreciendo.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

¡Inicio del otoño 23 de septiembre! historia que tenia pensada desde hace algún tiempo pero que no sabia muy bien como escribirla hoy simplemente llego la inspiración.

Teenage dream presente en la historia y en el momento preciso. Una linda historia que tenia que presentar, gracias por leer y si me dan un review mucho mejor.

¡Gracias!


End file.
